


Donuts

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's midnight, we are not getting donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts

“Come on,” Dean says. “You know you want them just as much as I do.”

“But unlike you,” Renee says, “I can wait until a normal time.” She wrinkles her nose when she feels Dean’s lips press against her shoulder. “Dean, it’s midnight, we are not getting donuts.” She makes the mistake of rolling over to look at him to find him pouting at her. “Are you serious? You’re really going to pout at me for donuts?”

“Yes.” He leans over and kisses her. “I want donuts. And I know you want donuts.”

“I want a normal boyfriend.”

Dean snorts. “Should’ve thought about that sooner.” He kisses her again.

Renee pushes him back before climbing out of bed. “Well, if you want donuts, you better get your ass out of bed.”

“Really? We’re going?”

“Yep.”


End file.
